


Idle Saturday

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [19]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, Trimberly Week, Trimberly as Emma's moms, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: It was supposed to be just another Saturday, nothing special. Only, when Trini got a panicked phone call from her daughter it felt like her whole world flipped upside down.There's been an accident.Trimberly Week Day 2: Angst





	Idle Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this IS about a car accident.
> 
> <3 <3 <3

It was supposed to be just a regular Saturday, just like any other. Kimberly had plans to meet up with her co-workers downtown, Trini wanted to get a jump start on grading papers, while Emma wanted to go to the store to pick up supplies for the next phase of her scrapbook.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Kimberly was close with her co-workers outside of work.

Trini always seemed to have extra paperwork to get through on the weekend.

Emma didn’t like staying in the house when the sun was out and she could be doing something. The Gomez-Hart daughter loved to go out to the mountains with her camera, spend time with her friends from the basketball team. Now that she was sixteen and could drive, she didn’t have to ask her moms to take her to the craft store.

While clamoring through a particularly lengthy essay, a smile was brought to Trini’s face when she saw her daughter’s face appear on her phone. Emma was such a good kid, she probably wanted to ask if she could go out with Gia that night, or if she could use the emergency credit card to cover for the rest of her scrapbooking. 

“M-mom I need you” Emma’s voice was shaky, broken, it immediately set off Trini’s warning bells. 

Worries came to Trini’s mind in a frenzy. Where was her daughter? What happened? Was she alright? Was she hurt? “What happened? Are you okay?” She didn’t wait for Emma to respond, the scared parent was rushing to get everything she needed to leave the house. Shoes. Wallet. Keys. 

“I-I’m okay uhm…..”

The line was silent on the other end. Trini could feel her heart thumping in her chest, waiting on pins and needles in anticipation to what Emma would say next. 

“There’s been an accident, I um, I don’t know what to do...I need you...” 

_ Accident.  _ The car. Her daughter. God, oh  _ god.  _

******

Trini arrived onto the scene in record time, only to find the sight of her worst nightmare. An intersection, not even a  _ dangerous  _ intersection, this one had traffic lights to control the pattern. A place where something like  _ this _ shouldn’t happen. The back of Emma’s car was smashed in by a pick-up truck. First responders had closed off the section to other traffic, the paramedics were focused on getting the driver of the other car  _ out.  _ The smell of burnt gasoline, would haunt Trini for years to come. 

“Mom!” Emma called from the back of an ambulance, she was currently being comforted by her Uncle Zack. Thank god for him. That she had someone there for her so quickly. 

“What the hell happened?” Trini was quick to power walk it over, and gingerly hug her daughter, afraid that if she were to hold onto her too tightly that she’d break her. The car took the brunt of the hit, Emma could walk away from this accident with a few cuts and scrapes...but the young sixteen year old was shaken, it would take a  _ lot _ of mental strength to get past her fears and get into a car again. 

Be strong Trini. Kimberly wouldn’t be able to make it here quickly, her drive was much longer from downtown San Diego. The Gomez-Hart duo would only be at half strength.

“I did everything right” Emma gripped onto the back of Trini’s shirt, her arms trembled, she felt so small, so weak in her mother’s arms. “I wasn’t on my phone, I waited a couple of seconds before going. I-I did everything right” 

“Shh shh it’s okay, it’s going to be okay” Trini started to stroke Emma’s back, reminding of a simpler time when she would coax her toddler to sleep. 

She almost lost her child, her baby, the sunshine in her life. 

Zack’s eyes traveled to the pick up truck, explaining to Trini what she could already gather. “He came into the intersection full force, never stopped, didn’t see it change red...he was on the phone”

Fear was  _ immediately _ replaced with anger when Trini heard  _ that.  _ A matter of seconds separated this  _ idiot _ from hitting the front half of her daughters car.  _ A matter of seconds  _ and her whole world would have changed for the worst. “Call Mia.” Zack nodded his head, understanding what needed to be done. She could take care of the  _ messy  _ part…she would make him pay for his carelessness.

“I-I’m  _ so  _ sorry mom. I know you guys paid a lot for the car and-”

“Shhh, shhh, shh” Trini pulled away from the hug, brushing hair out of her daughter’s eyes to make sure she was making the proper eye contact with her distraught child. “We can replace a car, but we can’t replace  _ you”  _

The thought of it coming down to  _ seconds… _

Screw the car. It did its job. It protected Emma. 

Money would  _ never _ be able to bring  _ her _ back the one thing that mattered to them the most. 

*****

That night, the Gomez-Hart family allowed Emma’s girlfriend Gia to sleep over; to be the one Emma clings to in the night. As if  _ anyone  _ would be able to get some sleep. Every one of them kept thinking of the worst...replaying it in their minds...knowing how close they were to losing Emma in a blink of an eye.

“She’s okay” Kimberly held onto her wife’s hand, Trini’s irregular breathing was a big tell of a panic attack coming on. “She’s okay. She’s here. She’s home. She’s okay”

Trini rested her head back, any other day her pillow felt like a cloud but tonight she couldn’t rest. She couldn’t get comfortable. All she could picture was the back end of the car...what was left of it...how it could’ve been Emma. Kimberly knew her wife well, that the english teacher was internalizing it, picturing the worst case scenario. 

Emma was  _ okay,  _ she could walk away from this accident. 

They didn’t have to plan a funeral.

“Kim…” Trini turned on her side to face her wife, her rock. “She could’ve---”

“She didn’t.” Kimberly repeated softly, wrapping her arms around Trini to pull her close. Her wife rested her head on Kimberly’s chest, the sound of a consistent heartbeat was enough to calm her down. 

“She’s always so safe” Trini shook her head, recalling a time back when she was Emma’s age. She, Kimberly and Zack were  _ never _ careful, they didn’t  _ give a shit.  _ Back then it felt like nothing could touch them. They were  _ risky,  _ they cheated death multiple times by erratic driving and thinking they were the  _ coolest.  _ “She’s done everything right---” A smile formed on Trini’s face, “She  _ always _ does everything right” Emma followed the rules, she felt compassion for others, she earned nothing but  _ good karma.  _

“The  _ world _ is  _ crazy”  _ Kimberly was also trying to make sense of it all. Bad things happen to good people every single day. Whether it be the universe or another person. Emma was sixteen now, and as parents...they couldn’t protect her from everything. That’s what hit the hardest. “But today our daughter is in her bed…she’s  _ okay”  _ As in, she was still in one piece.

“She is” With her girlfriend.  _ Safe. _ A sigh escaped Trini, “She’s okay” She had to say it out loud, speak it into her existence. 

“She’s okay” Kimberly affirmed with a nod, her fingers tracing circles onto her wife’s back, “She’s safe” 

_ “She’s home”  _

The cuts on Emma’s body would heal in a matter of time...but recovery would take more than that. The Gomez-Hart family would have to readjust, to continue to be strong, to be there for one another. It would be some time before Emma would be ready to return to the road...her mothers would be there to support her every step of the way.

Their whole world could’ve ended in a matter of seconds.

_ Could’ve. _

Didn’t.

Emma would see another day, and another day, and another day after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just kind of a blurb of the day to focus on Trimberly. I'll probably come at this topic again and make it a little more Emma focused in the future since if anyone's really shaken up it's her. But that'll be a followup


End file.
